helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~
}} Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ (Hello! Project ひなフェス 2015 ～満開！The Girls' Festival～) was Hello! Project's annual Hinamatsuri live. It took place on March 28 and 29, 2015 at Pacifico Yokohama. The festival was split into three concerts featuring different main acts: *ANGERME & Juice=Juice Premium (アンジュルム＆Juice=Juice プレミアム) *Morning Musume '15 Premium (モーニング娘。'15 プレミアム) *℃-ute Premium (℃-ute プレミアム) The festival coincided with Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015. The ANGERME & Juice=Juice Premium concert was broadcasted live on BS SKY PerfecTV!.https://twitter.com/sptv_idol/status/579958722312589313 All three concerts were released on July 29, 2015 as separate DVDs and Blu-rays titled: Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ '', Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ , and ''Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ <℃-ute Premium>. Setlist / Tracklist ANGERME & Juice-Juice Premium= #MC - Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko #Otome no Gyakushuu - ANGERME #Yumemiru Fifteen - ANGERME #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu - ANGERME #Wonderful World - Juice=Juice #Ça va ? Ça va ? - Juice=Juice #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa - Juice=Juice #MC - Okai Chisato, Fukumura Mizuki #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! '15 - Country Girls #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru - Morning Musume '15 #Yuugure wa Ameagari - Morning Musume '15 #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ - ℃-ute #Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute #MC - Tsugunaga Momoko, Ishida Ayumi #Sakura Night Fever #MC - Suzuki Airi, Ikuta Erina #Zenryoku! Pump Up!! - Up Up Girls (Kari) #Bijo no Yajuu - Up Up Girls (Kari) #MC - Inaba Manaka, Shimamura Uta #Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - Marian ♡ LOVErin #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai - Hagatamu #Tanpopo - Suzuki Kanon ni Peaberry wo Soete #MC - Wada Ayaka, Miyazaki Yuka #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume '15 #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare - ℃-ute #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS - Juice=Juice #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru - Juice=Juice #Eighteen Emotion - ANGERME #Uchouten LOVE - ANGERME #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #Short Cut |-|Morning Musume '15 Premium= #MC #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru - Morning Musume '15 #Yuugure wa Ameagari - Morning Musume '15 #TIKI BUN - Morning Musume '15 #MC #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Seishun Beat wa 16 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! '15 - Country Girls #MC #Wonderful World - Juice=Juice #Ça va ? Ça va ? - Juice=Juice #MC #Otome no Gyakushuu - ANGERME #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - ANGERME #MC #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ - ℃-ute #Tokaikko Junjou - ℃-ute #MC #Sakura Night Fever #START!! - THE Possible #Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! - THE Possible #Genkimono de Ikou! - OzekiING #Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ - Hamizu #Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari - Patisserie #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #Ijiwaru Shinaide Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare - ℃-ute #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe - Morning Musume '15 #Wakuteka Take a chance - Morning Musume '15 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume '15 #Brainstorming - Morning Musume '15 #One•Two•Three (Updated) - Morning Musume '15 #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) - Morning Musume '15 #Dokka~n Capriccio - Morning Musume '15 #The Matenrou Show |-|℃-ute Premium= #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ - ℃-ute #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare - ℃-ute #★Akogare My STAR★ - ℃-ute #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Crying - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! - Country Girls #Wonderful World - Juice=Juice #Ça va ? Ça va ? - Juice=Juice #Otome no Gyakushu - ANGERME #Tachiagirl - ANGERME #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru - Morning Musume '15 #Yuugure wa Ameagari - Morning Musume '15 #Sakura Night Fever #Konna Watashi de Yokattara - Kikkawa Yuu #URAHARA Temptation - Kikkawa Yuu #Sakura Mankai - Kiraan Mizuki #DANCE & CHANCE - Date Shimai #Kawaii Kare - SYS #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume '15 #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite - ℃-ute #Ai wa itsumo itsumo - ℃-ute #Hitorijime shitakatta dake na no ni - ℃-ute #Midnight Temptation - ℃-ute #Dance de Bakoon! - ℃-ute #Gamusha LIFE - ℃-ute #Bokura no Kagayaki - ℃-ute #Meguru Koi no Kisetsu Featured Members *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Morning Musume '15 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Country Girls **Tsugunaga Momoko **Yamaki Risa **Inaba Manaka **Morito Chisaki **Shimamura Uta **Ozeki Mai *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede **22nd Gen: Asakura Kiki, Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko ;3/28 ANGERME & Juice=Juice Premium Acts *Solo Performance: Makino Maria as Marian♡LOVErin *Duet Performance: Hagatamu **Haga Akane **Tamura Meimi *Trio Performance: Suzuki Kanon ni Peaberry wo Soete **Sayashi Riho **Suzuki Kanon **Wada Ayaka *Guest Performance: Up Up Girls (Kari) **Sengoku Minami **Furukawa Konatsu **Mori Saki **Sato Ayano **Saho Akari **Sekine Azusa **Arai Manami ;3/29 Morning Musume '15 Premium Acts *Solo Performance: Ozeki Mai as OzekiING *Duet Performance: Hamizu **Kudo Haruka **Murota Mizuki *Trio Performance: Patisserie **Iikubo Haruna **Uemura Akari **Shimamura Uta *Guest Performance: THE Possible **Morozuka Kanami **Hashimoto Aina **Akiyama Yurika **Okada Robin Shoko **Goto Yuki ;3/29 ℃-ute Premium Acts *Solo Performance: Fukumura Mizuki as Kiraan Mizuki *Duet Performance: Date Shimai **Ishida Ayumi **Sasaki Rikako *Trio Performance: SYS **Nakajima Saki **Miyazaki Yuka **Takagi Sayuki *Guest Performance: Kikkawa Yuu Absentees *Due to their musical Week End Survivor, Kobushi Factory could not participate in the festival. Concert Schedule Videos Hello! Project ひなフェス 2015 ～恒例のメンバー全員大抽選会！！～ Hello! Project ひなフェス 2015 ～ユニット名 考え中？！～-0 References External Links *Special Site *Concert Schedule: Hello! Project (Archived), UP-FC *Goods *Discography: **ANGERME & Juice=Juice Premium: ***DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS ***BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Morning Musume '15 Premium: ***DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS ***BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **℃-ute Premium: ***DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS ***BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2015 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:2015 DVDs Category:2015 Blu-rays Category:Hinamatsuri Festival